


Kris Kringle The Musical: Rewritten

by umbreno



Category: Kris Kringle: The Musical
Genre: Canon - Musical, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Found Family, Past Character Death, and its basically just a glorified headcanon i refused to let go, theres like.. one thing i changed from the plot in the synopsis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: "Kris Kringle: The Musical tells the heartwarming untold story of the young Mr. Kringle. This captivating holiday musical, is a magical journey from the top of the world in the North Pole to the heart of what Christmas is truly about: hope, family and forgiveness."--ON HIATUS--
Relationships: Kris Kringle/Evelyn Noel, Santa Claus/Mrs. Claus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue & Kris Kringle.

**Author's Note:**

> because there is no available script for this musical, this story is both my personal idea on the events in this musical, and what information i can gather from the synopsis. i cannot promise how often i'll update this, as the lack of script also means i have to guess song lyrics by ear, which isn't always the easiest thing.
> 
> if, and that's a very big if, because i'm not sure it'll happen, *if* we get a bootleg of the show's performance this december, i may rewrite this accordingly.

_“..Ever since I was small, I’d look up and see  
_ _all the toys in the stars just waiting for me!”_

It is the eve of Thanksgiving, and a young- and jobless- toymaker named Kris Kringle stands outside his apartment in New York City. He smiles, looking through his old sketchpad. 

_“Then my Grandma and I would count in the stars,  
_ _all the toys I could draw.. as if they were ours!”_

Kris’ mother died when he was very young, so he doesn’t remember her very well, if at all. According to his grandmother, who had raised him, his father had done something bad as a toymaker, so she took custody over him to raise him. She passed from old age when he was only twelve or thirteen, but an old friend of his grandmother had taken care of him, but she grew tired of him very quickly. He didn’t seem to notice much of that, though.

Now all alone and taking care of himself in his apartment, Kris finishes drawing a very special toy he saw in the stars. He then set off to show it off to people. 

_“I look at the toy I’ve drawn, and my bones just start to tingle.  
_ _I just know that this season will be special for a toymaker named..”_

“Kris Kringle! Did you see a new toy in the sky tonight?” His neighbor calls and Kris beams. “Yes, sir! Uh, just to the left of Orion! This toy I wanna make _just_ for my Grandma Angelica.” His neighbor nods. “Your Grandma Angelica always said you’d make the greatest toy ever! Hey, I betcha Mr. Scratchingsworth will hire you back if he sees your new toy sketch!”

“Oh, stop encouraging him, Henry!” His wife chides. “Every toy that makes go snap, crackle, and kablooie!”

_“That boy never watches..”_

“Look out, kid!”

_“Causing many a-bingle!”_

“Outta my way!”

 _“He never follows any rules of the road!  
_ _That infamous..”_

“Kris Kringle! I wish he’d make like a eggnog and beat it!” A man, Kris’ old boss, Mr. Scratchingsworth, grumbles. “Uh, yoohoo, Mr. Scratchingsworth? I wanted to show you my new toy sketch!” Kris asks nervously with a wave. “Of what?! Another spaceship that runs on hot coco and flies to outer space?! I already got sued by NASA, and Nestle! Kringle, you’re fired!” He shouts, Kris stares blankly. “But I didn’t even ask for my old job back yet..?” “Just in case!”

 _“Asks Kris a million times, with a grand name like ‘Kringle’!  
_ _Cause Santa won’t hire him at Christmas time!”_

“Santa would probably get the shingles!”

“Mrs. Martinez, my key doesn’t work?” Kris calls, Martinez sighs. “Kris Kringle, I let you stay here because of your Grandma Angelica, but enough is enough! Where’s your rent?” Kris smiles nervously. “Uh, with my new toy sketch, I just know that I’m gonna find THE perfect job any day now.” “Any day now?! How about today!”

 _“If you’ve got no money to pay your rent,  
_ _then off on your way!”_

“Kris Kringle!” A little girl calls. “Don’t you know that Santa Claus is gonna be at the Christmas parade tomorrow? Why don’t you ask him if he can use his connection to find you a job here at the Big Apple?” Kris beams. “Great idea little one!- Hey, how do you know that I’m out of a job?” “You’ve worn the same reindeer t-shirt everyday for the past.. three weeks!”

 _“Wouldn’t it be crazy, awesome, grand!  
_ _If you could work with Santa and all the elves?”_

Kris waves goodbye to the girl, then walks away, sighing softly. “I don’t know why I haven’t been hired, and why my Elf Application keeps getting shelved!” He stood determined, though. 

“But since the North Pole says ‘no’ to me!  
I’ll make my toys here in N-Y-C!”

“As my grandma would say; ‘please don’t care!’  
 _It’s more important_ **_why_ ** _I’m making toys, than where! Than where..!”_

Kris looks up at the stars and smiles. He knows his grandma is watching him. 

_“Grandma, I promise you: as sure as Santa’s sleigh bells jingle,  
_ _I’ll make this toy, and you’ll be proud!”_

_“Of your toymaker named.. Toymaker named..!”_

**“Kris Kringle!”**


	2. Unwrap The Christmas Magic

It’s Thanksgiving morning, and Santa and Mrs. Claus are shocked at the misbehaving children at the parade. “Well, you know what to do, don’t you, Nick?” Mrs. Claus whispered to him with a knowing smile. He rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at her none the less. Santa then quickly made his way to the parade, to teach those children a thing or two.

_ “Just feel the Christmas magic, dancing in the air!  
_ _ Alive in every heart, filled with all it’s cheer!” _

_ “Just keep the voices singing!  
_ _ Loud, for all to hear!” _

_ “Ringing out with Christmas cheer!” _

_ “So let the magic of Christmas, unwrap inside your heart!”  _ He cheered, some kids still seemed suspicious, while others looked more excited.  _ “Feel once again the joy a toy can bring! A toy can bring!”  _ All the kids looked utterly delighted now.  _ “A toy can bring! A toy can bring! The happiness a toy can bring!”  _ They echoed.

_ “So give kindness to one another-  _ Follow me!  
_ Smile at each person you see!” _

_ “Add a dash of Christmas stardust,  
_ _ and a sprinkle of cheery glee!” _

_ “Sing this now with joy, put this atop of your list!  
_ _ Let this be your greatest wish!” _

_ “Let these be your Christmas gift!” _

_ “So let the magic of Christmas, unwrap inside your heart!”  _ The kids repeated back to him. The whole time this has been going on, Kris has been trying to get Santa’s attention, to no avail, and yet he persisted none the less.

_ “Feel once again the joy a toy can bring! A toy can bring!” _

“Mr. Claus!-” Kris’ resolution was faltering, it seemed that Santa was too caught up in the parade and the kids singing to notice Kris. _“A toy can bring! A toy can bring!”_ Kris huffed in annoyance.  _ “Mr. Claus!” _

_ "The happiness a toy can bring!  
_ _ A toy can bring! A toy can bring! The happiness a toy can bring!” _

_ “The peace and love that Christmas brings!” _

“Merry Christmas, I love you all!” Santa’s chuckles and the happy singing of kids echoed through the streets. Kris slumps in defeat, having not been noticed by him at all despite his best efforts. He’s going to have to find somewhere else to stay now, too, because he’d gotten kicked out. He had to come up with a plan.


	3. What is So Merry 'bout Christmas / What is So Merry 'bout Christmas Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is being set in motion..

“Ugh! I did all this work of spying on Claus for him, and I’m not even gonna get a Christmas bonus!” A nearby woman curses, stomping down the street, when she notices Kris- and a strange green and gold staff amongst his things.

“Is that staff yours?” she stammered in utter surprise. Kris glanced to the staff with a raised eyebrow then looked back at her. “It belonged to my father- John Kringle.” She glances to the left and right before nodding. “And you’re a toymaker?” Kris nods. “An unemployed toymaker, but yes!” 

Her face lights up. “Incredible! I’m Ms. Horn, and I’d like you to meet with my boss tomorrow for a job interview- and bring the staff!” At that, Kris looks just as excited as she does. _Finally!_ “Of course, ma’am!”

* * *

Ms. Horn’s boss, Roy G. Reedy, is angrily shouting to a judge’s law clerk. “What do you _mean_ Judge Daniel W. Drexel can’t stop Claus’ christmas parade song?! It’s because of that _blasted_ song that little brats everywhere are turning _nice._ ” Reedy is, evidently, quite unhappy. “I want them to be naughty! Naughty, naughty, naughty!” 

He’s visibly annoyed, other employees are _avoiding_ his office. “Because, when they’re naughty, sales of my Tiffany dolls go to a record high! And I’ll be _rich!_ Just like I _deserve_ to be! But nooo! Claus wants to give everything away for f-” He can’t even finish the word. “Ffff...” He groans. “Oh, the sound of that word pains me.” He gives a deep sigh. “Fffrrreeee..” 

He’s finally shaken off the bad aftertaste the word when he gets his response. “Did you just tell me, that Judge Daniel W. Drexel ordered me to have a merry little Christmas?!”

 _“What is so merry ‘bout Christmas?  
_ _The chill from the North Pole leaves chattering teeth!”_

 _“Chirpy? Not very!  
_ _What is so merry ‘bout Christmas?”_

Ms. Horn arrives late, apparently having overslept dreaming about her ‘Christmas bonus’. Reedy gives an exhausted sigh, before Ms. Horn goes on her own similar tangent.

 _“What is so merry ‘bout Christmas?  
_ _Why all the hoopla at this time of year?”_

 _“Toymakers who normally snub me, and rub me the wrong way, are wishing me cheer!”_ Reedy growls. _“Jolly? Not very! What is so merry ‘bout Christmas?”_

 _“The sappiest song of the season  
_ _is blasting from speakers in all of the stores!”_

Ms. Horn gives an annoyed huff. _“The brats are nicer than they were before!”_ Reedy gives a mocking smile. _“Their giggles and laughter from Claus’ parade song-”_

_“No, I cannot take anymore!”_

_“If Claus and his song win the season!”_

_“Tiffany Doll sales will drop through the floor!”_ Reedy shrieks. _“That’s right! The profits, and moolah will not flow!”_ Ms. Horn responds.

 _“The nice list keeps growing,  
_ _the naughties are slowing!”_

 _“What. is so merry. ‘bout Christmas?  
_ _And why all the praise for the fat man in red?”_

 _“He’s Santapotamus!”_ Reedy notes with distaste. _“With reindeer that bother us!”_ Ms. Horn adds.

_“Clicking their hooves overhead!”_

_“Happy? Not very!”_

_“Plus I’m sick of cranberries!”_ Reedy adds with a groan. 

_“What is so merry ‘bout Christmas?”_

* * *

“You realize _who_ _he_ _is,_ right?” Reedy growls in a low, voice. “Think about it! We can use him to set off the _Kringle Curse!”_ Ms. Horn explains. Reedy then pauses, and grins. “I see.”

The fact of the matter is, Santa, who’s name was infact Nick _Kringle_ , had a brother named John Kringle. John Kringle had tried to turn the Elves’ Workshop into a toy company, and in retaliation, Santa had banished John and his family from the North Pole. He then created a curse so that if John and his family snuck into the workshop, the elves would freeze to allow Santa to find the Kringle and boot them out.

Ms. Horn, and now by extension, Reedy, plan to send an unaware Kris to the North Pole to become an Apprentice, so that when he is promoted to Elf, the Kringle Curse will set off and freeze the elves and halt toy production, thus ruining Christmas.

* * *

“Ms. Horn? I’m here!” A voice calls from outside the door, and Ms. Horn eagerly opens it. “Hello, Kris!” Kris smiles and greets her, giving a small wave to Reedy behind her.

“Kris Kringle, correct?” Reedy states, eyeing the boy in front of him. “Yes, sir!” Reedy smiles. “You see, Kris, Santa has asked me for a recommendation for an Apprentice. We want to recommend you.” Kris gives a small squeal in excitement. “But,” Reedy interjects, and Kris’ smile falters.

“When you get there, you must say your name is Daniel W. Drexel, like the judge.” Kris gives him a confused look. “But why?” “So that Santa will not favor a fellow Kringle.” Kris’ mouth makes a ‘o’ shape in response and he nods. “I see.” Reedy smiles. “I trust you won’t let me down?” Kris nods and gives a huge grin. “I promise! I’ll get going right away!” 

“Ms. Horn, if this works, you will get the biggest and fattest Christmas bonus you’ve ever dreamed of.”

* * *

 _“What is so merry ‘bout Christmas?  
_ _We might just get what we want, after all!”_

 _“The Kringle Curse turning on Claus and then cause  
_ _more fun than we can recall!”_

_“Jolly? Oh very!”_

_“I’ll spend my loot in January!”_ Ms. Horn shouts in delight.

_“That’s what’s so merry ‘bout Christmas!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it seems like the lyrics don't flow well it's because i had to cut out a couple lines because i honest to god can not figure out what theyre saying and there is no lyrics online


	4. Beautiful.

At the North Pole, the sky is full of stars, more stars than could possibly be counted. A young lady, Evelyn Noel, who also happens to be head of the Apprentices’ Boot Camp, is looking up at the stars. “Mother, you always said a sky this full of stars meant something wonderful was in store.. What could it possibly be?” She asks aloud to herself. 

* * *

_ “Staring up, wondering at the starlight..  
_ _ Never knowing what it meant.” _

Kris has made it to the North Pole, and it’s everything he dreamed and more.  _ “But now, I’m here, and I can almost touch them, and their meanings becoming clear..!” _

_ “And it’s more beautiful than I could ever imagine!” _

_ “And all my dreams held so long inside.. have they finally happened?”  _ He wonders to himself, anticipation and excitement filled him. 

_ “I’ve searched so far, and looked so long,  
_ _ am I finally home?” _

_ “It’s more beautiful than I could ever imagine!  
_ _ All my dreams.. can this be?” _

* * *

“I’d say your wonderful thing’s just arrived~” Calls a smooth voice. It’s Elmer, head of the Elves’ Workshop and Elvis wanna-be, who dreams he can be the next Santa. “No one thinks you’re wonderful, Elmer.” He slumps in temporary defeat, but gives her a wink. “You’ll change your mind eventually~” “Shoo.” 

* * *

_ “A brand new world, a journey now before me.  
_ _ A pathway to the stars!” _

_“All the clouds fading, now I can see horizons to where I’ve never been!”_ Kris dances around, everything is so shiny and wonderful. _“And it’s more beautiful than I-_ Sorry! Uh..” He unfortunately danced right into someone. That someone being Evelyn Noel. “Sorry, Miss- Um, Miss..” “Noel.” 

Kris nods and smiles. “I’ve never met anyone with that name before!” He pauses and realizes something. “You’re the first Noel.” She shakes her head in a chiding manner. “What’s your name, Apprentice?” “Kr-  _ I mean _ , Daniel W. Drexel, after the famous judge!” 

Evelyn looks down at her clipboard. “Wait, your name’s not here.” He laughs. “Oh, Santa knows  _ all about  _ me!” Evelyn raises her eyebrow. “Somehow, I doubt that.” Kris gives her a sheepish grin. “No, really, I was recommended!”

_ “She’s more beautiful than I ever imagined!  
_ _ Have all my dreams held so long inside finally happened?” _

_ “The North Star at night has shown a pathway to my home!” _

_ “And its more beautiful than I could ever imagine!”  _ Kris smiles, feeling on top of the world. The light of all the stars reflected back in his eyes. His grin spreads from ear to ear.  _ “And at last, all at once.. can it be..?” _

_ “It’s finally.. happened?” _


End file.
